Yuta Sayang Ibu
by Marching Mark
Summary: Dalam rangka merayakan hari Ibu sedunia—yang baiknya diadakan setiap hari saja. [NCT; #Yuta #Mark #Haechan #Jaemin]


Anak tetanggaku menunjuk tusuk-tusuk yakitori dari balik kaca gerobak dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanan. "Bibi, beli yakitori daging! Lima!" pintanya sambil membuka telapak tangan kiri lebar-lebar menghadap ibuku. "Onigiri dua, Bi, yang tuna!"

Ibu agak membungkuk, menyesuaikan tinggi badan anak yang umurnya kutaksir belum ada tujuh tahun itu. "Makan sini, Mako?" tanya Ibu dengan senyum terkembang di wajah. Ibuku sangat murah senyum, sampai seakan-akan ia selalu tersenyum.

"Makan sini," Mako mengangguk mantap, lalu mengambil duduk di ujung kanan bangku panjang yang jauh dari anglo. Matanya lekat menatap Ibu yang mulai sibuk memanggang yakitori. "Yang asiiiiiiin, ya, Bi!" celotehnya saat yakitori di anglo mulai matang.

"Nggak boleh keasinan, nanti pusing, Mako." Ibu menaruh lima tusuk yakitori pesanan Mako di piring saji, kemudian menyodorkannya ke hadapan Mako. "Mako mau coba kasih bumbu sendiri?"

"Mau!" serunya girang. Botol kecil berisi garam segera berpindah dari tangan Ibu. Mako cekatan menggoyang-goyang botol itu di atas yakitorinya.

"O—oop!" ucap Ibu dengan gaya lucu saat taburan garam pada yakitori Mako sudah cukup banyak. "Minumnya apa, Mako?"

"Es teh," Mako menjawab dengan wajah berseri-seri, gigi kelincinya menyembul lucu. "Bibi, onigirinya mana?"

Ibu buru-buru mengambil dua kepal onigiri, "Dibakar, Mako?" Mako menggeleng. "Maaf, ya, Bibi lupa."

Mako tidak ambil pusing. Anak itu segera sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Bisa kudengar lidahnya berkecap-kecap. Jelas tidak sopan, tapi kelewat menggemaskan untuk ditegur.

"Enak nggak, Mako?"

"Enak, Bi!"

...

Selang sebentar, dua lagi anak tetangga ikut mengerubungi gerobak yakitori Ibu. Dilihat-lihat, mereka seumuran dengan Mako. Keduanya saling senggol, berebut urutan paling awal untuk memesan.

"Hayo, nggak boleh ribut," lerai Ibu, "nanti nggak Bibi buatkan, lho!"

"Maaf, Bibi. Echan duluan!" anak berbaju merah menunjuk temannya yang berbaju biru.

"Nggak, Bi, Nana duluan!" anak berbaju biru membantah, ia balas menunjuk temannya yang berbaju merah. "Nana nggak usah dikasih yakitori. Yakitorinya buat Echan saja!"

"Enak saja!" Nana menggeleng tidak terima. "Aku pengin yakitori dari kemarin, _tauk_, Chan!"

Echan mendelik, alisnya menaut, dan bibirnya mengerucut. "Echan nggak mau temanan sama Nananakal!" gerutunya. "Mako, jangan mau temanan sama Nana!"

Melihat adu mulut bocah-bocah itu, aku tidak bisa menahan tawa. Echan benar-benar mirip aku waktu kecil; senang mengompori teman lain supaya menjauhi anak yang sedang ada masalah denganku.

"Bibi, itu siapa?" Echan menunjukku, diikuti oleh Mako dan Nana yang langsung beralih menatapku.

Aku agak kaget saat Echan berkata seperti itu. Tapi, dipikir-pikir, tidak aneh juga kalau keberadaanku masih asing buat mereka lantaran empat tahun belakangan aku jarang ada di rumah karena sibuk menjalani kuliah di luar kota.

"Itu Kak Yuta, anak Bibi," Ibu menjawab sambil tertawa. "Belum pernah ketemu, ya? Sana, kenalan dulu sama Kak Yuta!"

Ketiganya bergeming, mungkin terlalu malu untuk mengajak bicara orang asing.

"Halo!" sapaku, mencoba beramah-tamah agar bocah-bocah itu tidak mati kutu.

Nana menatap Ibu kebingungan. Katanya, "Bibi, kok, anaknya tiga?"

"Iya, tiga." Masih sambil tertawa, Ibu menjelaskan, "Kak Yuta itu adiknya Kak Momoka."

"Jadi, Haruna punya kakak laki-laki juga?" tanya Mako dengan muka kaget.

"Iya, Mako."

Dahi bocah-bocah itu mengerut, berusaha keras mencerna informasi baru yang agaknya mengejutkan buat mereka. Samar-samar kudengar bisik-bisik di antara ketiganya. Seperti, "kok tiga?" Lalu, ditimpali oleh yang lain, "nggak tahu, nggak tahu." Salah satu menambahi, "mukanya galak, nggak mirip Bibi."

Batinku, _ya, ya, sesuka kalian, adik-adik._

...

Kali ini, yang datang trio ibu-ibu tetangga. Dugaanku, mereka adalah orang tua bocah-bocah tengil yang kini sedang sibuk menghabiskan pesanan masing-masing. Sedetik, pandangan ibu-ibu itu tertuju kepadaku; terlihat pangling. Aku menunduk dan tersenyum sopan.

"Benar, kan, pasti ke sini!" seru seorang ibu. "Echan, bandel, ya, kamu! Masa jajan nggak bawa uang, mana nggak pamit sama Mama." _Oh, ibunya Echan._

"Mako jajannya habis berapa, Bu?" ibu lain bertanya kepada Ibu sambil mengeluarkan gulungan uang dari kantong dasternya.

"Seribu dua ratus, Bu."

"Nana kayaknya suka banget sama masakan ibunya Haruna," ibu Nana mulai mengoceh tanpa ditanya. "Kemarin saya masak, tapi dia nggak mau makan. Pengin makan yakitori ibunya Haruna katanya. Terus tadi kabur ke sini sebelum makan malam. Untung saya lagi nggak masak."

Ibu hanya tertawa canggung menanggapi cerita ibunya Nana.

"Yakitorinya Bibi Nakamoto kan enak, Ma!" celetuk Nana.

"Ho oh!" kor Mako dan Echan.

"Ibu-ibu nggak sekalian?" canda Ibu.

...

Ibu-ibu tadi berakhir memesan yakitori. Sekitar pukul delapan, barulah keenam pelanggan itu menyelesaikan acara santap mereka. Para ibu mulai bersiap pulang, lain hal dengan para bocah yang masih asyik bersenda gurau.

"Nana, ayo pulang! Kamu belum bikin PR, lho."

"Bentar, Ma. Nana masih mau main sini."

"Ho oh!" lagi-lagi, Mako dan Echan kompak mengamini. "Masih mau main sama Bibi," rengek Echan.

"Mama tinggal, ya? Echan berani pulang sendiri?"

"Nggak!" Echan menggeleng keras-keras. Sebelum ibunya sempat menimpali, Echan menyela, "tapi, nggak mau pulang."

"Mako masih mau main juga, Ma," ujar Mako lirih. Ibunya belum sempat buka mulut, tapi anak itu seperti sudah tahu kalau sang ibu bakal menyuruhnya pulang. "Mako boleh main sini, ya, Bi?"

"Bentar lagi, Mama," rengek Haechan, "bentaaaaaar saja. Lima menit, hehe."

"Nggak, lima menitmu itu lama, Chan. Pulang!"

Melihat para bocah sudah hampir menangis, Ibu menengahi, "Echan, Nana, Mako, pulang, ya? Sudah malam, nanti ada Oni. Hiiii!"

Mendengar Oni disebut, para bocah bergidik ngeri. Kebandelan mereka padam dan digantikan oleh kecengengan seperti bocah pada umumnya jika dihadapkan pada masalah _hantu-hantuan_.

"Oni suka makan anak-anak, apalagi anak bandel kayak Echan," ibu Echan menambah-nambahi.

"Nggak, Mama! Echan alot, nggak enak! Oni makan Mako saja, Mako pipinya empuk kayak yakitori daging!"

...

Sepeninggal ibu-ibu dan anak-anak mereka, kedai yakitori Ibu lengang. Tinggal kami berdua di sana. Ibu membereskan piring-piring kotor, aku duduk anteng memperhatikan.

"Bu, aku saja yang cuci piring."

"Nggak usah, Yut, cuma sedikit ini. Nanti ibu cuci sendiri."

"Ibu kenapa jualan, sih?" tanyaku penasaran. Kedai yakitori ini baru dibuka tahun kemarin.

"Ya, nggak kenapa-kenapa," jawab Ibu sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Ibu cari kesibukan. Momoka, kan, sudah nggak di sini, Haruna juga makannya nggak banyak. Terus, sekarang, kan, ayahmu pulang kerja agak malam, kamu kuliah di Tokyo—jadi nggak ada yang ibu _masakin_."

Di kedalaman rongga dada, perasaan bersalah menyentil-nyentil; bikin mataku mulai berair. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku kalau Ibu mungkin merasa kesepian. Di Tokyo, aku jarang sekali menghubunginya; paling hanya seminggu sekali. Agaknya, aku juga merasa tak rela jika harus berbagi kelezatan masakan Ibu dengan bocah-bocah tengil macam Echan dan kawanannya.

"Makan, Yut?" tawar Ibu.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, "mau, Bu. Daging sama usus."

"Sip!" Ibu memberi gestur dengan acungan jempolnya; begitu bersemangatnya. Sesederhana itu haruku memuncak; bikin mata tambah berair.

"Bu, Yuta sayang Ibu."


End file.
